A New Generation
by cadenoliver
Summary: It has been quite some time since Jason and the others have donned the mantel of power rangers, through out this story we see as the childeren of the power rangers grow up to assume the respncabilities their parents left behind. When the new evil comes w


Chapter 1 Destine for Greatness

Jason Lee Scott picked up the last box off of the moving truck recalling the night before. He hadn't been sleeping much and the drive had been exhausting. He set the box down on the end of the truck and gracefully jumped off the back as three young boys ran franticly around in his sister's new yard. It disheartened him to see that his baby sister would be living so far away from her family, but he knew that her new husband was in the army and the reality of the fact was that she wouldn't be around much and that meant that his two nephews would have to grow up so far away from their real family and it was so upsetting to him.

Jason carried the box into the house where his sister was seated at the table unpacking a box of glasses and looking up at the clock it was nearly six and she had given no thought to supper the kids were still playing in the yard their favorite game to play was to portend to be the power rangers. She chuckled he knew the three boys admired and adored their heroes she looked up at her brother and began to study his expression it was no secret that her brother did not like her husband or her new address being in New York.

"Look Jase I know you don't like it" she began and the truth was she didn't like it much either but she wasn't given much of a choice in the matter "But I promise it will work out I'll bring Tyler and Danny up during Christmas time and if you want I will fly them out for about a month in the Summer that is of Corse if Emily doesn't mind the boys being there."

Jason looked at his sister like she was on drugs when she brought up the fact that his wife would have minded her nephews spending part of the summer with them I mean she treated his son Nathan like she was her own even though he was the result of a drunken night in college. A fact he was not proud of but he loved his son and wouldn't give him up for the world. "Jessica Jennings" he started in a rather annoyed tone the last name was not her current and he knew that full well it was the name of her first husband, her Late husband, "How could you think that Emily would mind having the boys she loves them as much as I do and if she were here I'm sure she would be insulted"

You could cut the tension between the siblings with a knife he wasn't mad at his sister Jason would simply miss her and had no way of telling her how he felt without welling into tears. "Look sis I'm sorry for snapping I'm going to go and see if the boys want to go to dinner I'll take them out and bring you and Michael something when we get back is that okay?" he asked with a hopeful look.

She nodded thinking that as her brother would be leaving tomorrow afternoon it would be fine for him to take his Nephews out for the evening but she knew that Jason did not really want to take Danny, not that he loved him any less then he did Tye but the fact of the matter was that he had a specific and very special relationship with her youngest son "I'll tell you what Jase, take Tye and Nate but Leave Danny here I will take him and Michael to get something"

Jason nodded in agreement and stood up from the table leaning over and kissed his sister on the forehead "Thanks sis I love you" he said with a smile as he walked out the door

Out in the Yard there had been an addition to the three boys, a young girl who stood between Tyler and Nathan and Danny stood across the yard wielding a stick and taunting the three. "Come on rangers I didn't know you were so easily defeated." He charged toward his brother swinging the stick at him and the attack was easily dodged by the young hero, Of Corse it was just a game but they took pride in it both the boys were skilled in martial arts as was Nathan and so they took it as a training exercise

Tye smiled as his brother who was playing the part of the over grown golden monkey charged at him he easily avoided the "Blade" and kicked him in the side sending him to his back. The Pretty young girl who was standing between the two "Rangers" Had assumed the role of the Pink Ranger she smiled as Tye who assumed the role of the gallant Green Ranger was now standing over "Goldar" It's finished Goldar there is no way you can get away now." As his "sward" laid about five feet away from him and the Green and Pink rangers stood over him they were joined by Nathan who assumed the role of the heroic Red Ranger "there is three of us Goldar give it up" commanded the Red Ranger…

Jason had come out onto the porch and smiled watching his two nephews and his son play as hero and villain and even the young girl who had joined the game she bore somewhat of a resemblance to Kimberly she was slender and she looked as though she was agile, the boys looked as if they were born for the uniform and as luck would have it in his opinion they were playing the right roles all except for Danny but hey someone had to play the bad guy right. He watched as Tye dodged his older brothers attack with such ease and kicked the stick from his hand standing over him triumphantly, he would surely be a fine ranger if it was ever asked of him not that he wanted that but in retrospect you never know what could happen. He would make a fine fill in for Tommy, Jason thought as he looked down knowing that his best friend had lost the Green Ranger powers long ago the Green Ranger coin still resided with Jason though it had been years since he donned the mantel of the Dragon shield and on that note even the Mantel of the Red Ranger. His son played the part of the leader well looking to his team and encouraging them to keep fighting his and Tye's forms were both flawless and he took the credit for that being their martial arts teacher he was pleased to see his students were actually very good.

Jason placed his arms across his chest and called for the boys "Tyler Nathan come here a moment" he smiled as his son ran up quickly following his orders. Tyler however was busy making eyes at the young lady who was playing the part of Kim 'Just like Tommy' he thought to himself "Tyler if I may have a moment" he ask a second time….

Tyler obliged his Uncle Jason and said his goodbyes to his new friend and took her hand he leaned down and kissed it softly "I hope I see you soon my beautiful Pink ranger" he smiled at her flirting to the best of his ability at such a young age.

She smiled and blushed as his lips touched her hand it was so sweet and he was sort of cute "Oh I'm sure you will my heroic Green Ranger. Oh and before I forget my name is Alisha." She smiled and turned to go

He looked at her "My name is Tyler I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hoping he had found a friend; he needed friends knowing that he would lose Nathan in less than twenty-four hours.

She smiled blushing a bit "Uh huh I'll see you" she simply said with a smile as she turned away.

Tyler started dashing toward his porch he had to hurry his uncle had called him a couple of minutes ago "Sorry Uncle Jason I just didn't want to be rude" he had sort of a twinkle in his eye as he was referring to the girl.

Jason smiled as he placed both hands on the banister and jumped over it "its okay Tyler" Jason decided to mess with his nephew a little "She's a very pretty girl don't you think"

Tyler smiled and erupted into a violent shade of red "Yeah she is pretty but shh… don't tell anyone" he took a deep breath "so what did you need us for"

He shook his head "I just wanted to know if you and Nathan wanted to go to dinner" he thought for a second "And if you want" he smiled "You can bring your new friend along"

Tyler looked at Nathan with an 'is it okay' look, Nathan nodded in agreement he wanted his cousin to make friends and for as long as he could remember they had practically been joined at the hip "You better hurry up Cus"

At Nathan's agreement Tyler took off like a shot trying to catch the young lady "Alisha wait up" he called out as he kept running

When she heard her name being called she turned around and smiled she was at her house now and it was only three doors down "Hey Tye what's up" she asked as he stopped in front of her

Just then a woman came out the front door and smiled at the two kids "Hey Ali who's your friend" she asked with a smile

Tye looked from Alisha to her mother and then back again "I' sorry Miss my name is Tyler me and my family just moved in down the street and I met Ali when we were playing in the front yard"

Ali smiled and looked up at her mom "Mommy him and his brother and his cousin Nathan are really nice I liked playing with them." She commented and smiled

"Well I'm sure their very nice I just wanted to see who was out here you be careful Alicat" she smiled and turned to go in the house

"Wait" Tyler said urgently "My Uncle Jason is taking me and my cousin to supper and told me that if Ali wanted she could join us" he looked at both of them hoping they would both say yes

Alisha looked at her mother with a pleading look she wanted to go it had been a long time since she had met such nice people, her mom looked at her with a soft smile "Well Alicat what are you waiting for" she asked "you can't go out like that"

Tyler smiled in success and blushed a bit Ali's mom had a feeling right there that the two would be really good friends "Ill tell you what" she started knowing that her daughters best friend used to live next door and moved out a few days ago "after supper if it's okay with your mom and your uncle you and your cousin should come by we will have a movie night sound good"

Tyler nodded in agreement and watched as his new friend ran inside and got changed. He had no idea where they were going but it didn't really matter at this point. A few moments passed and a few kids pulled up on bikes "who are you" the kid in the middle asked with a snide tone in his voice "and what are you doing at my girlfriends house" he got off of the bike resting it on the road he had to have been in the sixth grade at least. He was tall and built like he never worked out in his life but he was still big and strong. His eyes were narrow his hair was spiked and his two buddies stood behind him arms folded and looked like they were about to fight with the seven year old "I asked you a question twerp" the kid snapped harshly"

Tyler was just standing there as Ali and her mother went in the house and these kids rolled up and wanted to start trouble. They were bigger than him but he wasn't worried at all he had been in competition for two years he was used to being matched up with kids a bit bigger than him. He decided to try and be nice "My name is Tyler and you are" he asked kindly and extended his and to shake the bigger boys hand. At that the older boy slapped his hand away He automatically took a defensive stance "Hey that's not nice" he declared.

The older boy laughed as he smacked Tyler's hand away "I ask the questions around here this is my neighborhood boy and what I say goes. I say you run along and leave Ali alone she's not hanging out with losers.

Tyler was beginning to get very annoyed it was going to get very interesting "Look man I'm just…" Tyler found himself picking himself up off the floor as he got hit in the middle of the sentence. He got to his feet and looked at the man his eyes narrowing "That was a big mistake" he declared

The three boys erupted into laughter. The one in the middle opened his mouth again only pissing Tye off even more "Look around twerp there are three of us and only one of you" the other two boys fanned out surrounding him

At this point Tye was about to snap but he didn't want to fight maybe he could scare them off a bit "Yeah your right get three more and it might be fair!" he took a defensive stance his right leg back his right hand out front as it was his strong hand and his eyes going back and forth between his three assailants

Back at the house Nathan and Jason had went inside Jason needed to shower leaving Nathan outside on the porch waiting for his cousin and Alisha to come back. It had been about ten minutes or so and Nathan knew if they had meant to be so long he would have called his dads phone "where are you Tye" he thought out loud as he hurried down the drive way seeing Tyler on the ground a circle around him. Nathan did not take time to think just shot down the road

The second hit was one that Tyler for lack of a better term allowed. You see h e had a rule he couldn't fight back unless he had been hit twice without cause after that, it was over. He got up and dusted himself off wiping blood from his lip "Okay so your ugly and stupid I'm fine with that now I at least know that the thugs in this town are just bullies" he took a defensive stance and lowered his shoulder "well lets go" The boy in the middle charged at Tyler and tossed a few punches, Tyler dodge the hits and then the last one he grabbed the dudes hand and flipped him over onto the ground and punched him once in the chest. He stood back up and was immediately rushed by the other two who tackled him to the ground.

Tyler fell to the ground not hurt but two sixth graders on top of the first grader he was sort of heavy. He tried to push them off it wasn't working very well. At that moment Nathan showed up and kicked one of the two in the ribs knocking him off of Tyler. At that point Tyler was able t o push the other kid off of him and get up he went over to Nathan and clasped hands with him "Thanks bro I owe you one"

Nathan smiled "Anytime now let's take care of business" he said as both boys pulled off their button down over shirts and tossed them to the ground "Back to back" he asked

Tyler nodded and both boys stood back to back they stood there both wearing black jeans Tyler was in a green sleeveless t-shirt and Nathan in a red one "I got your back if you got mine" he said assuring his cousin.

"Sure thing bro let's do this" Nathan sparked out as the three boys all got up the leader of the three looked mad and commanded the others in a loud voice "What are you standing around for? Get them!"

At this the fight began the two henchmen closed in each tossing punches simultaneously Tyler and Nate were both amused as they dodged the weak punches and then when a shot came at each of the kids heads they both ducked and the punches from the older boys landed to the temples of the older boys knocking them out cold. "Well that was cute" Nathan joked "now what about the big one?"

Tyler smiled and took his stance "Hiya!" he shouted and the boy grabbed his bike and took off the other two followed his lead after coming to "wow these kids are chumps you know if it wasn't for that tackle I think I could have taken all three of them all the same it was more fun this way" he said with a chuckle

Alisha had been ready for about five minutes or so standing at her window she caught a glimpse of the fight and got sucked in "wow" she said to herself before she walked out. The boys had put their over shirts back on and were now sitting on her porch. She walked out greeting them both with a smile, she looked beautiful well to the boys at least wearing a pink top with a cute little black skirt that went down to her shin and a white button up sweater just in case it got cold. "Wow you guys are great you're like the real power rangers. You know everyone is scared of him"

Tyler and Nathan saw the girl when she came out she looked great both of them were in shock that she was the same girl that they were just playing with in the front yard they both began to laugh when she said everyone was scared of that chump

"Really?" Tyler asked confused

"Why would anyone be scared of them sure their mean and ugly but their wimps" Nathan finished

Ali giggled "Wow you to have guts I like that in my friends, those three like to pick on me and Marcus the big dumb one he calls me his girlfriend…. Ewe that's gross" she exclaimed as both kids started to laugh.

They walked back to Tyler's house and lead her into the kitchen where Jason was putting his shoes on at the kitchen table "Are you three ready to go" he asked smiling at the trio noticing Tyler's lip "Hey Tye what happened to you"

Tyler tensed up he knew his uncle didn't like him fighting but in his defense he didn't much have a choice it was three on one at first "Well I um…" he said tiring to think of a good lie he wasn't a good liar so this was really hard

"Sir Tyler saved me these boys were bothering me and Tyler told them to stop and so one of them hit him, Then Nathan came and there was a fight but it wasn't their fault" she said and a frown went on her face and she looked down

Jason patted the boys on the back and then looked at Tyler "Good going Romeo and Nathan good looking out" he said as they walked to the car.

After dinner they dropped Ali off and her mother extended her invitation again, Jason agreed and let the two boys out of his truck "you two behave and I'll see you at home soon"

The boys nodded and headed into the house with Ali. They went upstairs to the family room and watched movies ate popcorn and drank like four cases of Faygo between the three of them laughing and joking. It was getting late and Ali was curled up on the couch with Tyler falling asleep he smiled and picked her up carrying her to her bed and tucked her in. Both boys then went down stairs and thanked Ali's mother for having them and then left to go home

As they got to the house they said goodnight to everyone and went to Tyler's room talking for a few both fell asleep. As Tyler woke up he looked at his clock it said two in the morning, too early for everyone to be up but he wanted a drink. He headed down the hall and found that Jason had left the door open to his room so he went to close it. He saw something sparkling in the darkness and knelt down picking it up it flashed green once in Tyler's hand and then stopped glowing. It was a neat gold coin and it was on the floor in the hallway so he figured if it belonged to anyone they would be looking for it in the morning and would ask for it so he put it in his pocket.


End file.
